Something Wiccan This Way Comes
by BlackFearie
Summary: What happens when the Charmed Ones' are transferred into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Both worlds are in danger as two powerful Dark forces are running high.... this is my first story...enoughs said.
1. Who's bright idea was it?

A/N: okay I have no idea why im putting my very first fanfic as a crossover but I am so bare with me please.!?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed or the Harry Potter series. Only my OC and if I did own them I will be living in New York by now. Enjoy!!;)

" I can't believe this." Piper Halliwell exclaimed as she saw zoo animals roam freely around Magic School. " Where are they?" She asked her younger sister, Phoebe Halliwell.

Phoebe had her face buried in her hands, embarrassed on what her daughter and nephews did. " Paige and Coop went to go find them."

" They went to far this time Pheebs." Piper said while pacing. " Seriously! Turning the Professors into animals."

" I know Piper, I know." Phoebe sighed. Standing up and mimicking her sisters' actions. How can three 15 year olds act so childish? Both witches fell silent in each other's thoughts of punishments. Distant 'ows' broke them out of their trance as Paige had her son, Caleb, in an ear hold as they walked into the room with Coop not to far behind. He had his daughter, Melinda, in a bear hug from behind to keep her from escaping. Chris, Piper's middle child, avoided his mother's piercing eyes as he walked in last into the library.

" Sit! All of you!" the Charmed Ones said in unison. The three teenagers quickly walked towards the couch in the middle of the room. Coop stood at the corner of the room not wanting to get in the middle of the two sets of Charmed Ones.

" Okay," said Paige in a moment of silence. " Who's bright idea was it this time?" Both boys stole a glance at their cousin.

"Melinda!" Exclaimed her mother.

"What?" she said looking innocent, something she got from her mothers side of the family. "It wasn't my idea it was Chris's."

" Christopher Perry is that true?" Asked Piper stepping forward with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No. Mom it was Melinda." Exclaimed Chris.

" No it wasn't I just showed you the spell." Retorted Melinda.

"Caleb," Paige said. "Who's idea was it?" Looking nervous he started to stare back and forth between his cousins.

"It was Melinda," he blurted out. Chris smiled triumphfully at his mother and his aunts.

"Melinda!" Phoebe exclaimed once again. Melinda looked past her mother to her father with pleading eyes. Coop only shrugged as if saying 'Nothing I can do Mel'.

" Well Mom," she started stuttering as she stood up." If you really think about it, its really your fault." Piper and Paige chuckled at the comment. Phoebe turned to them with questioning eyes.

"Oh, Pheebes. She is just like you," Paige managed to say. Ignoring her sister's comment she turned back to her daughter. " And well? How exactly is this my fault?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well," Melinda started. Suddenly her ring let out a pale pink flash. 'Saved by the cupids', she happily thought. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go and help people find love!" She quickly got to her feet, but before she even was able to make the first step she was just as quickly stopped.

"Oh, no your not your father is going" Phoebe said as she turned to her husband, who nodded and left in a smear of a pink and dark red colors. 'Dammit!' thought Melinda. Chris and Caleb smirked at their cousins' misfortune. As if felling her cousins' cockiness, she turned around and shot a death glare at them. At the site of her face both boys wiped the smirk off before she did it herself, and both knew she would.

" Well how is it my fault?" repeated Phoebe as Melinda turned back around to face her mother.

" Umm…you wrote the spell and them put it in the Book. Which we all have easy access to." She said weakly hoping on a powerless little star that she would actually buy it. " Yes…well," Phoebe said lost of word. " I didn't turn all the teachers into animal."

" Aunt Phoebe," said Caleb moving into standing position next to Melinda. " It wasn't all Mel. Chris and I mixed the potion."

" Yeah," Chris said standing on the other side of her.

" Okay, so what is their punishment?" Asked Piper putting her hand on her hips as well.

"Well from now on," Paige paused taking in a deep breath. " You three are expelled from Magic School."

"WHAT?!" shouted the three teenagers in disbelief.

"Mom." Started Caleb," you're the Headmistress there has to be something you can do?"

"No there isn't I talked to the Elders and they're sick of you guys pranks." Paige simply said.

"I vote on binding their powers." Piped up Piper.

"Mom." "Aunt Piper."

"What about demon vanquishing?" asked an appalled Chris.

" We're still breathing. As well as Wyatt, Prue and your cousins."

"Lets just go home then discuss further punishments." Phoebe said. She too was shocked at her older sisters suggestion.

"Fine," Piper said. "But before we go. Mel, say the reverse spell." Mel sighed and started walking out of the room and into the hall. She reached into her sweater pocket and grabbed the Ziploc bag that had the potion and a smaller bag that had the pepper inside. She spoke out load and clearly recited:

"_Something wicked in our midst,_

_In animal forms these spirits dwell._

_Make them human as I sayeth this spell."_

Finishing the spell she took a pinch of pepper of the small bag and sprinkled it onto the potion. As she was sure that it had worked she looked around to find teachers turning back to normal. Then suddenly a Professor caught the sight of her and said, " There is a Halliwell!" The announcement caught all the ex-animals attention and quickly made their way to her. Melinda let out a yelp and ran behind her cousins for protection. The room was quickly filled by a very angry mob of Professors, all making their way to confront the troublesome teenagers. The three Moms' sprung into action as they stepped in front of their children protectively.

" There is no need for extra homework. They are already expelled." Paige said quickly. Many teachers sighed in relief, while others looked sympathetic at them. They left as they sensed it was a family moment.

"Can we go now," Chris said pleadingly.

"Fine lets go to the Manor. Everyone is there anyway." Piper said reaching out for his hand to orb together. They left in a spiral if blue and white lights.

Caleb looked over at his mother; Paige put a hand on his head and ruffled his short wavy brown hair. As her hand went back to her side she said, " Lets go." Before both orbing out separately.

The silence between the mother and daughter left behind was deafening. Melinda snuck a peek at her mother. Disappointment clouded Phoebe's face. " Mom," she whispered. The unsure ness of her daughters voice seemed to wake her up. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"Oh honey," Phoebe said while getting her by the arms and pulling her into a tight hug. " You'll never disappoint me. Now lets go." Both smeared out.

* * *

R&R

p.s. its my first story remember…


	2. NonUnderstanding Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the Harry Potter series…

In Number 12 Grimmuald Place, was home to the Order of the Phoenix. The members were huddled around the long rectangular table chatting away aimlessly, but not talking about what they had in their minds.

"Arthur, are you sure they'll be able to pick him up?" Asked a frantic Molly Weasley to her husband. They were seated on the far end of the table as Molly had a cleaning rag. " What if Death eaters got to him before, or they're following them. Oh, heavens!" She was grasping the wet towel in her hand with force that turned her knuckles white.

"Molly, Molly. Please be positive. Albus has sent Aurors to go fetch him." He said calmly, reaching out to her so she can loosen her death grip on the towel. " They'll be fine. Just go in the kitchen and prepare dinner for young Harry." The suggestion seemed to snap her back out of her nightmare.

She quickly let the rag fall out of her hands, " Oh, dear how can I forgotten about dinner? Surely those foul muggle relatives of his starved the poor boy!" She half walked and half jogged into the kitchen muttering under her breath on how awful Harry might have been treated during the summer. Arthur let out a small smile come across his lips thinking on how his wife has never changed since the day he has first met her. Sirius having witnessed their little conversation surrounding his godson he made his way towards his fellow member of the Order.

"He'll be fine Sirius." Arthur simply said to him just as he barely sat on the unoccupied chair. "Don't worry he's with Mad-Eye and Tonks, surely you trust them don't you?"

Sirius sighed, "Of course with my life and with Harry's. Its just that…" He trailed off. He pulled out his wand and conjured a glass of firewhiskey. Taking a sip he continued, "I don't want to tell Harry about what's going on in the outside and what is going to happen." Before Arthur was able to give a few comforting word the sound of the front door opening cut him off.

_It couldnt be them already,_ Sirius thought._ They only left 20 minutes ago._" Sorry to barge into your home Sirius." Came a voice of an elderly man throughout the house. Molly came out of the kitchen wand in one hand and a pot in the other. "But we have urgent matters to discuss." The voice finished as the owner of it stood in the doorway of the dining room. Albus Dumbledore stood there with the everlasting twinkle in his eye. On his right stood the very strict Professor Minerva McGonagall, She was standing tall with her lips formed into a thin line. Beside her was Reamus Lupin, Sirius has not seen his friend for the past week and grew worried though the time. At Dumbledore's left stood a sneering Professor Severus Snape. His crooked nose and grease hair made the older man look even older than he real was.

"Albus your are welcome in this house any time." Sirius said he too standing up, Arthur repeating his actions. "Since this is Headquarters now." He smiled brightly taking hold of the older mans stretched out hand. "As I said it once and Ill say it again my dear friend. Thank you for allowing us to place it here." Dumbledore smiled back. "And Molly," looking past Arthur's shoulder. He had an amused look across his features as he stared at Molly's stance. " I am glad that your are prepared for battle any time." Blushing Molly's eyes widened and mumbled an apology under her breath.

"We have serious matters to discuss." Professor McGonagall announced as she led the group to sit down around the table.

"Yes we do," agreed Dumbledore. He made his way towards the front of the table and took his seat the others followed his actions. " I'm afraid to annunce grave news about our world." His voice had a faint edge to it that nobody recognized. Everybody took their seats and listened carefully to his next words. "I am sorry to say this but Lord Voldemort is growing powerful by each passing minute of each passing day." Both women let out a small gasp." We have arranged full Auror protection around the most recognized wizardry villages. I am afraid the say that we are losing the battle slowly. Voldemort has higher number of Deatheaters on his side." He finished. Everyone stayed quite at the speech. All appalled on how Voldemort could have as many followers as he does now.

Reamus suddenly broke the never ending silence, " But we surely have allies that are willing to help." He stated but mostly sounded like a question. " I repeat I'm afraid not. Now," he stood up and both Hogwarts professors followed him as he made his way to the doorway. " I am aware that today is young Harry's arrival to headquarters. So we must be going. The only thing that I can say now is be safe my friends." And with that the three members left without a second glance. let out a shakey breath she had been holding. " Well then I'll be in the kitchen if needed." She stood up and made her way out. Arthur and Sirius were left behind keeping silent letting the horrible news sink in. Surely an hour later there was a bang indicating Mad-Eye has arrived along with the other Order members accompanied by Harry Potter himself. Everyone crowded around him with greetings. The only person Harry was really excited to see was his godfather. Sirius was leaning against the doorway with a grin plastered on his face.

"Sirius," Harry said as he walked up to him and braced him in a hug.

"Well enough of this mushy stuff," joked Sirius, as they pulled apart. "Time to eat. Molly refused to feed us until you lot arrived."

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed from behind Harry. " It wouldn't be right if they ate alone with cold food on their plates. How are you Harry, dear?" she asked as she patted his cheek motherly. "Good thank you . Where is Ron and Hermione?" As if on cue his best friends jogged down the creaky stairs.

"Oh, Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione as she flung her arms around his neck forcing him into a fierce hug. " How are you? Have you been having any more nightmares?" She whispered the last part.

" Let the man breathe." Said Ron," Hey mate. How was the trip?"

"Brilliant. And…yes." He answered. "But we'll talk about it later." He quickly added seeing the worry in her face. She seemed to accept that as she led the way to the dining room. She quickly jumped at the sound of two loud _CRACKS! _And two redheaded features appeared. "Sorry Hermione. Thought you were Mum." Fred and George Weasley said in unison. The twins quickly made their way into the dining room and took their places. "Honestly Ron, those brothers of your are going to get a well earned expulsion if they keep up with this childish behavior." She stated matter-in-factly, as she followed the twins.

"Oh come on Hermione the only want to have a good time." Ron retorted.

"Well that fun is going to get them in trouble," Hermione fired back. "Don't you think so Harry?"

"Don't drag me into this." Holding his hands in surrender, Hermione scowled. Ron laughed at her suddenly bushier hair. "So how have you both been during the summer holidays?" Asked Harry wanting to make conversation as he sat down and took his place in the quickly filling table. Both Ron and Hermione took their place in either side of him.

"It was boring really," Hermione started. "When I was with my parents nothing really happened. But I did get a chance to go visit my Aunt Caroline. We…" Harry tuned her out, only nodding in the right moments. He heard Ron snicker beside him. When the food was finally served everyone quieted down as they enjoyed the food.

"So Sirius," called Harry from across the table. "Any word?" The table suddenly went silent to listen to the conversation or scared about Sirius' answer. Harry couldn't tell.

"Well we are doing everything possible, Harry." He simply answered.

"Like how?" He kept on pushing on.

"Like convincing more wizards to join us before he gets to them."

"Why does he need more followers?" Harry panicked. Before he was able to answer Mrs. Weasley cut in.

"That's enough! Can't you see that there are children present?" She snapped.

"Yes, Molly I do. So that all the _young adults_ should take extra precaution." He retorted.

"Extra precaution for what?" Harry cut in growing restless that no one is answering his questions.

"Nothing dear." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"Sirius…?" Sirius looked torn between lying and telling the truth. Both ways wont have a good impact on Harry. Lying leads to a suspicious Harry, and telling the truth will worry him more then he already was.

"Sirius," came Mr. Weasley's voice from a distance. "Tell him." Mrs. Weasley looked outraged but he merely shrugged his shoulders slightly signaling to her that she has already lost.

Sucking in a deep breath he said; "He's growing stronger by the day, Harry." Harry paled at the truth even paler than the famous Weasley skin. He looked around the table only to find that they are not looking at him but staring directly at their plates. "Is there anything I can do to help in the mean time?" He asked as he swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yes, to all of you who are returning to Hogwarts." This seemed to wake every student up as they stared at Sirius want to know how they can help for once. "Be safe and if you see any suspicious acts, report to Dumbledore immediately. Most of all look out for one another." Every student nodded in agreement.

"Now everyone eat up. Not wanting the food to get cold." Mrs. Weasley warned. The sudden sound of forks and knifes scrape against dishes seemed to wake Harry from his worries. As soon as it was time for bed Hermione started to pound Harry with questions. "Has your scar been hurting?" She asked as they reached the room that Harry and Ron would be sharing while at their stay there.

"Yes," he reluctantly admitted. He sat at the edge of his bed facing Ron and Hermione who where sitting Ron's bed, rather close.

"What about your dreams?" She asked hurriedly. "What happening in them?"

"Only the same dream as every other one Hermione." He snapped. Hermione and Ron looked at one another surprised at his outburst. "Sorry," he muttered as he saw their discomfort. "I'm just tired that's all."

"Its all right, mate." Ron said understandingly.

"Right, I mean you've has a long trip so I'll leave you both to rest." Hermione stood up and made her way to the door but then turned around and said, "Good night." Both boys nodded their good nights as she shut the door behind her. Harry let out a sigh of relief and laid on his back as she left.

"Well goodnight, mate." Ron said after a moment of silence.

"Goodnight Ron." Harry said as they both made themselves comfortable for bed. In no time Harry heard snores from the bed across from his. _What does Sirius mean when he said 'suspicious acts'?_ He laid there waiting for sleep to take over him. To his relief it finally did. But only to wake him covered in cold sweat.


	3. News

**A/N: i know its been a looonnnggg time and i know im not having that much readers but i really want to finish this story. sooo yea :)**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing just OCs and what not but i dont own harry potter or charmed!**

* * *

As the whole Halliwell family waited restless in the Manor for the Elders there were three members of the line that were jumpy as a chihuahua. Chris, Melinda, and Caleb were either hiding in the attic, the basement, or making the excuse to catch up on some demonic activity, or regular school work. Chris was in his room, door closed and sitting at his desk with a map and a crystal dangling from a platinum chain. He let the crystal circle around the San Francisco map. After five minutes of scrying and nothing popped up he let out a sigh of frustration and leaned back in his chair.

A knock wakened him from his deep thought "Come in" he said reluctantly. Turning around in his chair he saw his older brother leaning against the door ledge. "Hey", Wyatt Halliwell greeted his little brother with a smirk plastered on his lips. Rolling his eyes Chris turned back around in his chair a muttered "Shut up..." Letting himself in Wyatt walked over and sat himself at the edge of Chris's bed. "You three sure are stupid" He chuckled.

"Whatever." Chris stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest with a 'humph'. "You know I'm just messing with your right?" Wyatt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah I know it's just that….We had no idea we'd actually get expelled." Chris exclaimed turning back around towards his brother. "Well I would think so. After you guys made all the potions rooms into your own little swimming pools." Wyatt laughed. "Well there were professors there also..."Chris grumbled. "But what are they going to do to us?"

"Probably bind your powers," Melinda's older sister, Susan, said matter-in-factly. As she let herself in his room. At the sight of Chris's alarmed wide eyes she quickly added. "Or just… expelled you." She said with a weak smile. "Ugh!" Chris shouted as he began to pace his room. Sighing at how useless that's going to help with anything he returned to his desk and resumed his previous task in scrying. "Mel and Caleb are doing the exact same thing," Susie sighed. "All of them are just trying to find a way to get out of the meeting with the Elders."

"Yeah I know. When I went into the attic Caleb was mixing random ingredients saying that it was for an upper level warlock."Wyatt said. "All three of them are hopeless."

"Can you guys please stop talking as if you're not in my room?" Chris said acidly. Both Susan and Wyatt exchanged guilty glances. Before they could apologized they heard and explosion coming from the attic.

"CALEB!" The three of them heard their uncle Henry yell. All of them shot up from their seats and bolted to the attic. Not too far from them the whole Halliwell clan was running to see the damages. And there stood Caleb with hair blown back with soot all over his face clothes. "Nice one, Big Bro." Paige's youngest child, Laura, said mockingly with her ten year old glory. "Shut it" he retorted.

"Caleb Michael what were you thinking?" Paige said with hands on her hips and a furious expression. Caleb suddenly got tongue tied as he tried to make up an excuse."He was trying to make a potion for an upper level warlock." Wyatt explained. "What?" Paige exclaimed. "Honey, you can barely make a potion for a lower leveled demon." Phoebe and Piper nodded their heads in agreement. As well as the others who has witnessed his horrible potions skills. (Which was the whole family.)

Caleb sighing in frustration said, "Okay, okay. Ill clean it up." Walking over to the Book Of Shadows he started to flip the pages to find the Clean Up Spell. "No magic." Paige and Henry said in a stern voice "Ha ha. I was just kidding." Caleb said nervously.

"Uh guys," Caleb's older sister, Grace, said unsurely. "Did I just hear jingles?" Melinda's eyes widened with alarm. "Umm. I have to go work out!" She started to smear out but didn't get far as Pipers hand shot out and grabbed her niece's hand. "No missy." She said.

"Aunt Piper." Melinda whined. "We sense your presence," all heard a male voice coming from down stairs. "I guess we'll just wait here and make ourselves at home." Piper rolled her eyes. Leo chuckled at the sight knowing well that her 'love' for the Elders never changed. "Come on you three." Phoebe said making the three trouble makers lead the way down the stair. Jack, Phoebe's youngest child, said. "Yup just walk into your doom." The rest of his cousins and sister giggled as the three of them tried to turn back around to attack the little runt. Chris, Caleb, and Melinda tried their best to walk slowly down the stairs only to be pushed and nudged by their fathers. Before they entered the living room Chris pushed Caleb in the front just in time as the two Elders turned around and smiled at the family. Making it too late for Caleb to return to the back.

"I see that the whole family came to support one another." One of the males said with an amused expression. "Why would we need to be supported?" Caleb said sweating bullets already. "'Cause you guys are getting your powers stripped." Chris's younger sister Prue said with a bored tone. "Stop saying that!" The three of them muttered as they were gestured to take a seat in the couch in front of the Elders. "Hey," Leo said."Enough, and that goes for all of you." The rest of the kids stayed quiet.

"No one's getting their powers stripped." Said the other Elder, Robert. Three sighs of relief were barely heard among the whiny 'awe's erupted. "Hey. What did Leo just say?" Piper questioned. A chuckle escaped the other Elders, Charles, lips. "So what are you going to do with them?" Coop asked.

"We are sending them to another Magic School." Robert announced.

"What there's more than one Magic School?" Wyatt asked utterly confused. "Yes. There is one in each Magical World." Leo stated as if he were reading it out of a book. "Then what's the other World?" Paige said.

"Wizardry." The Elders and Leo said in unison. "Huh?" All members said. Except for Henry. He stopped trying to understand magic when Paige married him. "So there are two Magical Worlds?" Grace tried to comprehend. "But if it's the Wizardry World. Than that means the use….wands?" Susie finished her cousins thought. "Precisely."Robert said. "How come we never heard of this?" Piper asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"Because there was no need to bring the subject up." Charles said. "There are very very little wizards and witches of that world that knows about our world."

"Why don't they know?" Phoebe asked.

"Like I said there was no need for the subject."

"Right.. . So why now?" Henry asked, actually very curious. This greatly amused Paige. "We have had news of their World being in grave danger for quite a while now. But never like this…." Robert said with a grave voice. "Like..?" Chris said bored with them already.

Charles started, "Well in the Wizardry World there is a completely evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. He has been in hiding for 15 years, and he has gathered many followers for the last 15 years and has been growing stronger each and every day. Now he is close to his ultimate powers and he can only be defeated by one."

"And that one is…?" Phoebe said letting her voice trail off. "Harry Potter." Robert stated.

"Why is it that only he can defeat him?" Melinda asked. "It's written in his destiny. His destiny clearly states that only one of them can survive at the end." Charles said. "Whoa," sighed Jack. "Intense."

This brought smiles to creep into the room. "Well why do we need to go to that school?" Melinda asked.

"Because Harry Potter currently attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."Robert smiled. "Wait. So this Harry Potter dude or whatever goes to that school and you want us to help him?" Caleb questioned. "Well we want you to look out for him and as well as the school." Robert said.

"Okay recap," Paige sighed. "You want them to go to that wizardry school. Pose as student-well they are going to be students. - and look after that boy and the school?"

"Yes." The elders said at the same time. "Alright but what about our regular school? And demons?" Chris asked mostly worried about the demons. "Well concerning your mortal school you are to be completely signed out. And to your other question we made the agreement to have you come back here every other weekend to catch up on your witch duties. We also thought it'll give you more responsibilities."

"Yeah and more stuff they can set on fire," muttered Piper under her breath. "So where's this fancy school?" Asked Coop. "It's in the Scottish Hills in Scotland," Leo told him. "Ha," Caleb laughed."Scottish accents are funny." Henry flicked his son in the ear. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being sent to Scotland." He told him. Caleb rolled his eyes and turned back to the Elders who didn't seem to be finished talking. "We have also assigned you three a Whitelighter, William." Orbs appeared next to Charles. As the orbs disappeared a guy there age appeared with light hazel eyes, curly dirty blonde hair. "This is my son William he is born whiteligher so he is able to age with you at your stay at Hogwarts." Will shyly waved at the well known magical family. Everyone either said "hi" or waved back."Is there anymore questions?" Asked Charles.

"Yeah just one as you said they'll the attending a wizardry school in the wizardry world. But we're Wicca so wands won't work at all. How are they going to do in their classes?" Paige asked.

Robert answered with, "Well they won't be taking classes that includes wand work such as Transfiguration and Charms as such. As well they won't be able to their own magic in class to risk exposure." They all nodded in understanding. "Well we must be off. We will be returning the first of September which is the first of school. You all must be ready by 7:30 A.M." And with that the three of them orbed out.

"Well I personally pity that school," Henry sighed.

"Why's that?" Asked Coop.

"Cause they never had to deal with the Charmed Ones until now." Everyone laughed in agreement.


End file.
